F-T catalysts generally comprise a porous support material impregnated with a catalytically active component, such as cobalt or iron. The active component is deposited on the support as a compound but prior to use, it must be reduced to metal form, or activated. Currently, in the case of Co-based F-T catalysts, the support impregnated with the Co-containing compound must be reduced at a temperature of at least 200° C. In its activated state, the catalyst is pyroforic and impossible to handle in air, therefore contact with air has to be avoided. The catalyst must therefore be encapsulated in wax and formed into flakes into a dedicated unit, to reach a so-called REF state (reduced, encapsulated, flaked). The flakes are then packed in bags and stored within drums sealed in inert atmosphere before transportation to site. If this can be simplified, achieved more cost effectively or avoided, it will reduce the total cost of the catalyst.